Unexpected Lovers
by VReaper
Summary: Beastboy and Starfire finds that love can form in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and if I did…

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Beastboy POV

I hate it when Robin goes out. When he goes, Cy goes. And when Cy goes, dude, I got nothing to do. I mean, yeah I could play some LoL, but everyone other than me and Cy are noobs. I guess I could go mess with Raven a little. I walked into the Living Room where the large TV and The Awesome as Shit surround sound reside. Raven was there, floating, doing her Mantras. "Hey Rae," I said as I ran and did a somersault in the air landing on the couch with my feet cross and hands behind my head. "No." She said with her eyes closed. "I didn't ask yet." "No." She opened her eyes looking at me. "Go find something other than me to occupy your time." This is probably the 115th time this week I tried to ask her to do something, anything with me. It's not because I like to annoy her on a daily basis, well, maybe a little. It is mostly because I like her. Seriously, I really, really, like her. I would give up tofu for her. Hmm...maybe not tofu, but you get my point. Now I'm on my knees. "We can just..." "No, Beastboy." I stopped trying. She didn't want to do anything or nothing with...me (tear).

I headed to my bedroom feeling unsuccessful. I decided to take a little cat nap (Lion nap) until Cy gets back.

As I was about to reach my room the Titan's phone rang. I changed into a cheetah running into the living room. When I got there I saw Raven answering the phone. The large TV screen turned on showing Cyborg having the time of his life. "Yo BB, what up?" Cyborg said half-intoxicated. He had flowers around his neck and his circuits are an odd fuchsia color. Starfire came and flew towards the screen. "It is wondrous to see you Friend Cyborg, how are the doing." "Robin and I are at "E3 and AnimeExpo Collide" Convention after party. Booyah!" (the otaku's dream) "Dude," I changed back into myself, "I thought you were going to take me!" "Sorry BB, Robin had business, and the Convention was nearby. I couldn't resist." I sulked. "Is Robin enjoying himself?" "Enjoying himself? Why don't you see for yourself." Cyborg turned the T- phone around. Robin was getting a lap dance from a woman wearing a wet FAKKU t-shirt. I leaned in closer, and saw that her nipples are visible through her t-shirt. Wow.

I heard Starfire gasp. I looked toward her. She had tears in her eyes. She ran off in the direction of her room. "Alright BB, we won't be back in a week, or two. Raven, you're in charge. Catch you later." The screen went blank and I looked toward Raven. She had her hood up and by the way she is shaking, you can tell she was very angry. That means she is ready to kill anyone, especially me. "I think I will go check on Starfire." I left the living room faster than I came. I arrived in front of Starfire's door and heard light sniffling. I knocked once. "Star, are you okay?" She didn't answer. "Star what's wrong?" Still, no answer. Not knowing what to do, an idea popped into my head. I turned myself into a fly and flew through a crevasse in the door.

Star was just looking in the mirror with red eyes. I perched myself on top of her brush. Starfire whipped the tears from her eyes and looked down at me in my buggy-form. "Beastboy, am I pretty?" What? My bug eyes got buggier. "I tried everything." She got up. "I got dressed up for him, I clear is room of all detestable things for him, I did everything he told me without questioned and still, still Robin does not give a minute, for me." She began to hug herself.

I understand now. She saw Robin being defile by a FAKKU member, and he was enjoying it. I couldn't feel anything but sad too. You love someone so much, and they don't return you feeling. To find out they love someone else. I know exactly how she feels. Ravens bring home a book and she goes all goo-goo eyes over the wizard when released is a dragon threatening to plunged the world into darkness. Oh yeah, that feeling.

I turned back into my lovable, pointy big ears self. I called out to her "Starfire." She didn't move. You can still her sniffles and see little streams of tears coming from her eyes. "Starfire?" She seems to be ignoring me. I grabbed her by the shoulder and turn her towards me looking deeply into her eyes. "Star, you are the most beautiful girl I know."(next to Terra, Raven, and maybe Wonder Woman.) "Robin is just blind and confuse, and a little dumb. You're doing stuff for him, not for yourself? You come first. Don't think that Robin is blind means you are not beautiful. If he doesn't give you the time of day, then you don't give him the time of day." My rejuvenated confidence gave me an idea. I should talk to Raven about how I feel. Maybe then she would understand why I act the way I act around her. I walked passed Star heading for the entrance to her room. "And remember this, you are very beautiful." I walked out gunning for Raven's room. But I was stopped by a timid sound.

"Beastboy." I turned to see Star's head appear outside her door. "Would you watch a movie with me? It's scary and I don't think I can watch it by myself." I thought about it. I really want to go and tell Raven how I feel about her. But the more I think about it, the more I don't want to go. "Why not. I will get the popcorn." Maybe I will take this time to think about what I should say.

I walked to the kitchen and pop at least enough popcorn for us (especially me) to get through half of any movie Starfire had in mind. In the living room, Raven is absent. She probably decided to meditate in her room. I sat down and began nibbling on the buttery goodness that sat in my lap. Starfire flew in with great speed. "I got the perfect movie, Jurassic Park 3." How is that scary? That is not scary. Sigh. "Put it in." Starfire flew to the Blu-ray player. I'm sitting here enjoying my buttery goodness, when my mind completely froze. Starfire is wearing this very sexy, very pink, silk night dress. When she bends over to insert the disc, her dress rose up revealing her pink flowered underwear. (a really short night dress) I couldn't stop staring, and the bowl of popcorn almost fell to the floor. She looked at me like she hadn't notice me totally looking at her.

The movie started and as usual, Starfire gets scared easy. 80 percent of the whole movie was viewed behind my back. The movie ended and it was very late. I said good night and head to my room. I thought about talking to Raven now, but it is too late. I will tell her tomorrow. I pulled a Bruce almighty with my jumpsuit and fell on the bottom buck in my room. I was out.

I woke up to knocking on my door. "Beastboy are you awake?" Starfire poked her head through the door. "My room is very dark and I can't get to sleep. Can, can I sleep in here with you?" "Yeah, sure," I said half sleep. I heard the closing of a door and Starfire joined me in bed. I was too tired to respond. I tried to get to sleep, but Starfire constant shaking was annoying. I propped myself up on my arm and looked at her. "Are you cold?" She only nodded. I sighed and got closer to her wrapping my arms around her body. I pull the blanket over us.

Have you ever had those times when you were in an awkward situation? I had many.

While I was snuggling into Starfire, the feel of her night gown constantly reminds me of her pink panties I saw earlier. I remember when we were watching the movie; she would get closer to me forcing me to put my hand on her thighs. Did I mention that the article of clothes barely cover her legs.

These thoughts were getting too wild. "Beastboy?" I tried to stop my inner conflict. "Yes." She lifted the blanket and saw my erection in my boxers. I tried to get away. "I'm so sorry!" But Star took me by the hand and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me gently. "I don't mind." I looked at her with the same expression I looked at her before, bug eyed. She kissed me again, and my dam of self-control broke, I kissed her back. I lifted her on my thigh and started kissing her even more. Starfire moaned in my mouth. I licked her lips for entrance. She let me in. I ravaged her tongue and explored her mouth. Her moans growing ever loader. I rolled on top of her still kissing her very urgently. Then my self-control came back, I stopped. I got off of her. What am I doing? What about Raven? Starfire looked at me with confusing eyes. "Beastboy, what is wrong?" I couldn't look at her. I feel like I'm committing adultery.

"Beastboy, I want you." she wrapped her hands around my waist. I looked around at her. A single tear ran from her eyes, and her eyes show no signs of deception. "Are you sure." She nodded into my back. I turned around and kissed her gently. I then started to nimble on her neck. "Beastboy," she moaned. I laid her back down and went lower. My hands reached under her night gown and went straight for her breasts. Once I grabbed them, she gasps ever so lightly. I witness her eyes rolled to the back of her head as I began my ministration on her lovely breasts. I kissed her nipples under the night gown and heard her whimper. She began to shake a little as I licked her nipples through the fabric.

She grabbed my neck forcing me closer to her breast. "Beastboy," Starfire moaned. Her moans were turning me on. I started kissing the middle of her chest as I went lower to her belly button. I pause for a second. I started thinking about Star's anatomy. She's an alien. Does she have same parts has a human female? "Is everything okay?" She looked down at me. I looked at her. She looked at me with so much concern. I winked at her and nibble on her skin through the gown. She moaned some more. My mouth started going from her belly button down, as my hands started going from her mid-thighs up. You can hear her breathing increase the more I reach her womanhood. I gently touch her in that region, and Star jerked a little. I went to her lips and started kissing her, as my hands worked there magic. Her moans became even louder as I massaged her clit. her moans gave me the courage to quicken the pace. "Beastboy, more." she moaned. I rubbed her clit even faster. She grabbed me and pulled me closer. I inserted a finger and her body tensed as she came. She screamed her pleasure into my ears. She let go me and laid down panting heavily. Her panties were damp with her cum and I went straight for them. I know it's perverted, but I couldn't help myself. I pulled them off and started sniffing them. It smelled so good. I sighed in content.

Starfire watched as I did this. I know she thinks I'm some kind of perverted freak until I saw the lust in her eyes. Suddenly, she pushed me to the bed. Now the tables have turned. I'm on my back as she straddles me. She began kissing me fiercely. Her tongue invited her way in and we both fought for dominance. She pulled me closer and started nibbling on my ears. I tried to hold back my moans, but I unsuccessfully didn't. I had to get the upper-hand. I bucked my hips and my erection hit her exposed pussy. She pulled back wincing in pleasure. This was my chance to take over. But it failed. She pushed me back down, and went straight for my briefs. She began rubbing me through them. I laid back and close my eyes as pleasure took me. I felt Starfire's hands pulling down my briefs.

"Oh my..." I sat up. "What is it?" I looked at her. Her face was very red wearing a shock expression. "Nothing. It's just..." Her hands grasp my cock. "...you're so big." Part of me was proud, but part of me was afraid. What if I hurt her? She licked my shaft which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down. Her hair came down like a veil around my lower half. She licked to the top and began sucking the tip. She then jerked me off. It felt so good. My eyes caught hers and I know she saw the pleasure in them. She stopped her ministration. She preps herself. And then, she shoved it all in her mouth. It felt so good. I watched as my cock disappeared into her mouth. The pleasure was too great. I began bucking my hips. When she moaned, I thought I was choking her, so I pulled out. I sat up completely to see if she was okay. She didn't even give me a chance. Her mouth was right back on my member. She began sucking a lot harder. I tried to hold back, and once again, I failed. I began face fucking her. I increase the tempo. I felt my climax coming and then Starfire started playing with my balls. I couldn't take any more. A few more humps and I came into her mouth.

I trembled from the pleasure. I lay back down on the bed panting as heavy as she was when I made her climax. Then, she straddles me. She looked at face. I saw her licked her lips. "Delicious." She began kissing me. She started humping me. She wanted more. "Star, Star, wait! I'm a little tired." For the first time in my entire life I felt very bad. Her frowned burned me to the very core. I pull her to me. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. I gave her the most meaningful kiss that I ever gave her. I put all my love and passion for her into that one kiss. Then I said, "Tomorrow." She gently nodded her head in understanding as she got the blanket and cuddle closer to me. Then I heard her whisper, "till tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or merchandise.

Chapter 2

Starfire POV

My sleep was must wondrous. I feel sated, but I do not remember being hungry. I feel happy, but I do not recall being sad. I open my eyes and the memories of the night before came rushing into my mind. Beastboy and I mated. Well, we almost did. But today I'm sure that Beastboy and I will become one.

I reach for Beastboy but he was not on the bed. I got up. He was not in his room. I surveyed his room once more, and notice like Robin, his room is a mess. Are all male of the Earth unorganized? I plan to organize this room for Beastboy. But first, I will shower. I cannot let Beastboy see me in my unclean condition. I left the bed and suddenly felt free. I looked down and notice I was wearing nothing under my sleeping dress. Where is my... umm... what was it called...it started with a P. Pan... pant... Pantry... yes my pantry was missing. I looked under and over and around the Beastboy's bed, but there were no signs of my pantry. But I didn't have time to waste, if Beastboy see me without looking my best, I do not know what I will do.

I rushed out of his room, and flew to mine which was on the other side of the T tower. I arrived without anyone seeing me. Time to get to work.

The warm shower was refreshing. I wash my hair, and my teeth. I finally ended up in front of my closet filled with my clothes. I want to wear something nice for Beastboy. Since there is not an emergency, I do not have to wear my uniform. I recalled going shopping with Terra before she passed away. My lips quivered in sadness. But I quickly recovered. Terra clothes will not go unwarned. I pulled out a bag of clothes that resides in the back of my closet. I pulled out a purple shirt that Terra called tank top. I scavenger through the bag of Terra clothes and pulled out a pants, jeans that were very short. I believed Terra called them short shorts. I put them on and I headed to my mirror and applied some smelly concoction said to attract the opposite sex. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I am prepared to see my mate, Beastboy. Now I will be able to help my sister.

Speaking of her, I glided to my desk with my new laptop that Cyborg and Robin gladly installed. I turned it on and I input a bunch of random alien codes that is hard to describe in English. Then Blackfire face appeared on the screen. I was so happy to see her. "Blackfire, sister, Hello!" "Hey sis," she replied. She looked sad as always. Maybe because of the clothes she has to wear in Tamaran prison. "I would like to thank you on the advice you gave me. It really worked." I started to clap and cheer, but my sister's face looked blank as always. "That's great sis. Now, can you get me out of here?" I frowned. "No sister, we still have not, mated." My sister face took on a look of shock. "Wait, are you telling me after all the things I said to do, he still didn't fuck your brains out? Is Robin gay?

I started to smile. "Actually, I did it to Beastboy." My sister face grew even more shocked. "Wait, wait, wait, Beastboy? The green guy?" I nodded my head yes. She started to laugh. "You could've done better." Is she humiliating my love? "Beastboy is the better choice. He is kind, funny, and loving." But Blackfire still laughed. I folded my arms. "I guess you don't want to get out of prison." Blackfire laugh died down. "Okay, okay. I will help." She started to think. "Did you get him alone?" "Yes." "Did you wear that night gown?" "Yes." "Did you bend over and shake your ass?" "Yes." "Did you constantly touch him?" "Yes." "Did you both sleep in the same bed?" "Yes." "Well, its official, he's gay." I became confused. "Of course he is happy." Blackfire began to chuckle. "Gay as in your Beastboy likes men." I became furious. "He does not like men, he likes me. "Sure," Blackfire said sarcastically. "My Beastboy kissed me that night. He kissed me, licked me, and even, touches me. But that night we did not mate." "So you guys just jerked each other off?" I am beyond mad now. "Bye sister, enjoy prison." "Wait Star, I will help you. This is what I want you to do."

Beastboy POV

What do I do? What do I do? I thought it was another wet dream with Starfire but, it wasn't. It was clearly not a dream, when I woke up with my head between her breasts. I need to get out of here. I quickly god dressed and ran to the living room expecting no one to be there. I was wrong. Raven was there, in her same spot doing her meditation. I stopped. She hasn't seen me yet. I slowly backed up. My foot hit the back of the automatic door (curse you door), which altered Raven's attention to me. She looked at me, and I screamed running out of the living room.

Why do I feel this way? I didn't cheat on her. We weren't even dating, but me making out with Starfire was wrong but felt so right. I need to take my mind off of this. The living room is a no go. So I can't play Mass Effect. My room is off limits. I don't know if Starfire left or if she is awake wanting to have morning sex. So I guess I will hit the gym. I arrived at the gym not knowing where to start. I just dove for the weights. I started off with 100 pound on the barbell and plan on doing 20 bench presses.

I can't believe that I almost lost control last night. But I have to admit, Starfire looks pretty hot. She looks extremely hot. She might be hotter than Raven. Sigh, Raven. I finish my reps and without noticing I added more weights continuing my bench presses. I want Raven to love me, but I already gone to far with Starfire. Once again my 20 reps were done, and again, I added more waits. Should I continue whatever it is with Starfire or should I explain to her that I'm in love with Raven? My thoughts kept me from realizing that I added a lot more weights. Also, I realize lifting weights is a good weigh to think things through. I finished my reps, and finally realize that I added an extra 600 pounds. How can this be? How am I able to lift this much weight without feeling it, unless. I ran to the mirror and saw my eyes look vicious and my claws were growing. I need to keep control. I closed my eyes and take deep breathes. My eyes and nails returned to normal. But now I'm sweating profusely. I took my shirt off and sat down and felt something in my pocket, it was Starfire's panties (How the hell this got here). I looked around and looked at the entrance to the gym. I then once again, smell the delicious scent coming from Starfire's undies. I smiled and my stomach started to rumble. Boy I'm hungry. I left my shirt in the gym thinking that I will come back to it and I was off to the kitchen to sate this hunger.

To get to the kitchen I have to pass the living room. I this point, I already gone too far with Star to even express my feelings to Raven. So when I enter the living room I didn't feel ashamed. Raven was there but this time, she was looking at me. "Morning Rae. I'm going to make breakfast you want some?" I was expecting to hear no, but she said the word that I always wanted to hear from her, "yes." I almost looked confused but I shook it off. I walked to the kitchen and I sense that Raven is following closely behind me. I open the cupboards and fridge thinking of what to make. "So you want some pancakes and tofu sausages?" Raven once again surprised me, she said yes again. "I'm guessing you want some tea with that?" For the first time in months, I never saw Raven smile, never. And here she was smiling, saying "of course, it's like you're reading my mine." First of I was going to question her actions, and her mild sense of humor, then at the last minute, decided to drop it.

I love making pancakes (next to making waffles, waffles are the best). Making the tofu sausages was quick and easy but making the pancakes takes skill. You have to mix it properly, and like me, I like to add my own ingredients. But since I'm dining for two, I will hold off the tofu. Flipping it was the fun part. I would flip it turn into a monkey and grab the pan with my feet will doing a handstand and still able to catch the falling pancake. But this time, again, I'm dining for two. I flipped the pancakes over my head and it landed on Raven's plate. "Impressive," she said amused. Three more came her way, and it landed in a pile on her plate, perfectly." Her face showed a look of surprise. I slide some tofu sausages on her plate and started to look for tea. I open the cupboard, and there wasn't any. "It seems that we are all out of tea." Raven face became melancholy. "I guess orange juice will be ok." Great, raven without her tea is like a baby without a pacifier. Then an idea came to me. "Raven wait a sec."

I ran to my room. When I got there, Starfire was nowhere to be found. I guess she went back to her room. I went to my wooden chest and open it. Inside lies a bunch of gift bags, gift cards, birthday cards, and presents all from my parents. But I'm only looking for one. I got the gift bag out and pull out a box of herbal tea from Africa. I hope Raven likes it. I went back to the kitchen and Raven was waiting patiently. "How about this, 'Numi Organic Rooibos Tea'?" Raven looked at the box. "I'll try it." I prepared a cup for her, and when she drank it, I could almost hear a sigh. "This is delicious," she exclaimed. She took another sip and I definitely can here the sigh in her voice. I pour a cup for me and sat next to Raven, and ate breakfast.

It was almost peaceful eating breakfast with Raven. I ate slowly as possible, so I can be as close to Raven as possible. Then, my mind began to drift. I forgot to ask Star for breakfast. I realize that I'm eating without her, the one woman who shared the same bed with me last night. Now I really felt like I was cheating. I cleared my plate and drank my tea. I headed to the kitchen to wash up the mess. Suddenly, Raven was right next to me. "Do you need help with the dishes?" She said. Who am I to argue? Raven I began washing the dishes, more like she wash I rinse and dry and put them up. Wow, not only we ate together, we are washing the dishes together. It is almost like we were...married. I imagine Raven in a wedding dress, knowing Raven, it will be black. And she would have Wolfbane in her hair, walking down the aisles. I looked at her, and she seems to be at peace.

"So Raven, what are your plans for today." She stopped and looked at me. Then she turned her head back to the task of washing dishes. "I plan on reading the Harry Potter series. Zatanna recommended it." "Really," I said with interest. "She also recommend me to read Marchen Awaken Romance." We have finished washing the dishes, and now we are sitting in the living room. "You me MAR? You will definitely like that. Especially the chess pieces part." "Oh really," Raven said. "Yeah, there is this guy name Halloween, and he's a knight. Get it." Raven smiled. "I get it. He is a knight name Halloween. As we have a Halloween Night.

I can't believe it. Raven smiling, hanging out with me. Is this a dream? "Raven, why are you all cheerful this morning?" Raven smile disappeared, and she just stared at me. She was about to say something when I hear a voice called out to me. "Good morning, Mate Beastboy."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
